hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alex007X/Archives 2011
Hi Alex Hi Alex i would like to give you a task of being rollback of this wiki since you helped me find some vandal pages.Please let me know if you are interested.Thundergamer 11:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) First of all, I am sorry for being unable to reply quickly. I am interested in becoming a rollback of this wiki, since I want to help, but I am inexperienced in the tasks of a rollback. Is there any tutorial or guide to help me learn? Thank you. Alex007X 02:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alex, Before you think of joining up with Thunder and becoming one of his lackeys, understand that the User:Amnestyyy is trying to make this wiki a better place, but in order for that to happen, she needs to remove Thunder from his position as the Bureaucrat. I'll let the comments here from other users and Amnestyyy's contributions speak for themselves, just briefly glancing over both should show you that she belongs in Thunder's position, and that he deserves no power here. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 04:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, Thundergamer! Hello Thundergamer, Alex007x, and Nostalgia AC. Great name, Thundergamer, by the way my name is BigThunder! How cool! I came here because your (Thundergamer) talk page is locked to prevent editing, and I came here to see if you could help me out. I've contributed a few times tonight, and I know you guys need help on the wiki, and also my birthday is tomorrow (Wooh hoo!). So I was wondering, Thunder, do you think you could give me rollback rights? I've noticed some vandalism that I'd be able to undo if I were given such rights like Alex007x here. Thank you sir, BigThunder 04:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Some explaining Hello Alex007X As you might have noticed, there are some major things going on at the wiki, and I thought it might be nice for you to have an explanation, so here it comes: ThunderGamer, the current bureaucrat, was inactive for more than 2 months and left the wiki in disrepair. Me and a few friends happened to stumble across it and started working it back to a decent level, and just when I had requested adoption, ThunderGamer returned and made a few useless edits. ThunderGamer is an inexperienced user of wikia, which isn't a disaster, unless you have a powerful position (such as admin or Bureaucrat). Therefore, I am voting to get him relieved of duty and demoted, and Wikia is taking his demotion into consideration at this moment. Now, I know you are (relatively) new, but if you feel like it you can read and comment all of it on my blog, claled "Discussion time". That's all for now. Have a nice day and happy editting :3 [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 11:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Alex007 just wanted to say that you and Bigthunder are our new rollbacks. Also consider this period as testing one as I advice you to stay active as much as posiblle.Also read this to get better feel of your position on this wikia.Link.Thundergamer 12:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hello Alex007X, As you might have noticed, ThunderGamer has been demoted by the Wikia staff and I have been promoted to his position as bureaucrat. Unfortunately, I felt obliged to take away your rollback rights, seeing as you do not have that many edits yet and should prove your worth before getting the rights. You can get them back once you have proven yourself worthy by being a good and active contributor. That's all for now, have a nice day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 21:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nesty, First of all, congratulations on your promotion as a bureaucrat. About the rollback rights, it's alright. I won't mind it. After seeing other users complaining about it, I know this would come eventually. But, thank you for telling me and saying those encouraging words. It's very kind of you. Thank you, Nesty. Alex007X 11:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hi there Alex007X, as you know the hitman wiki is currently undergoing a major revamp, with new blogs, affiliations, online chat service (IRC) specific for Hitman related topics of just for a laugh, and over the coming weeks we also aim to improved/expanded articles among other projects. It is great to see many great edits like yours and you have shown the capability and hitman universe knowledge to edit pages informatively and I hope you continue to do so in the future. The wiki community would love to hear your thoughts or ideas so please visit Nesty's blog and tell us what you want or think we need (any ideas, no matter how big or small are greatly appreciated and you will be credited for any that is used. The link to the blog is here ----> http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Amnestyyy/A_Clean_Slate . Well I hope to see more of your great work and happy editing! :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 11:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Exams Good luck with your exams! We're looking forward to your return to the wiki! :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 20:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Nesty. I will be back as soon I can. :D Alex007X[Talk Page] 01:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard Wow you beat the admin good Job. Keep up the good work Hey Alex you haven't responded Well hope fully you'll respond next time Hello, Alex007x Well first of all i would like to apologize For all of those worthless edits i made Please for give Me. : Agent 77 00:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images There seem's to be nothing wrong with my images And Thank you for responding. Agent 77 15:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll rename them. Whenever you find more, please contact both me and the person uploading them. Good job so far Alex007X. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for notifiying Me alex But...unfortunately I will not be returning to This "Wika" forever I wish you The Best friend Good Bye Oh and tell 47 to give back my Golden Baller's. Alex, Agent 77 is un responsive can you tell me where he is!? No im his friend marshall Well Alex I thought about and it seems...that im un-wanted On the Battlefield 3 Wika so im coming back buddy By the did you talk to Nesty about those images. I understand Alex again thank's for informing me I'll get to that as fast as I can Agent 77 05:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I almost forgot Merry Christmas to You too Alex. Agent 77 05:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC)